


In Full Color

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence, color soulmate au, im sorry i cant write creepy hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're far enough. It's been only minutes, but a final hit is enough. His eyes scan the crowd, adrenaline rushing through as he's about to land the final hit. Something's changed. His eyes wash over a section of the crowd, two locking eyes. Neither has any idea who it was, being only faces among faces. Color floods in, for the both of them. Waving over like an ocean's hit, red, blue, pink, green, all of it finally shining out.Hisoka and Gon are Color mates.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	1. A Crowd of Faces

The crowds roared, fireworks flying and sparklers spitting fire out, the glare of the arena lights flashing past as one walked out of the dark. A large screen at his left, raging onlookers chanting and screaming with each passing second. Only having to stretch minimally, this would be a _cinch_ , having the given nickname of the Grim Reaper no gift. Another burst of light, a dazzling array the same as his own. Another man, unarmed. Rather, an _idiot_ to even think of challenging himself. Cocco's ecstatic voice once again rushed out of the speakers, narrating every single move either of them took.

His audience was rather the same, hard-run fans showing up at each match, and heated fangirls screaming Hisoka's name. They were rather bothersome, flooding his mail with disturbing messages too vulgar to even take a glance at. His kin, Illumi, usually stood by the back of the arenas, showing much disinterest but intrigued below. The referee, in casual Heaven's Arena attire, shouted rules he was all too familiar with, finalizing with a hand directed downwards.

Neither made a move quite yet, until one already bolted sideways in a flash of light. Awfully basic and easy to track, but oddly enough, he maintained his own distance.

_Ah.. Playing ranged, are we?_

This man was bound to have either projectiles or clones doing the hard work, but with one open spot. Hisoka launched forwards, already closing the space within moments, in which the other responded by dashing away once again. It was more, a game of tag, than anything. He finally let down, letting the other show his own ability. He dug both arms into the ground, beams of light shooting up from through the cracks of the tile.

It was _hot_ , burning. The tiles cracked, giving more space for his own attack to show off. _Lightwork._ Hisoka glides through, jumping closely over beams, and gaining only small burns from the rest. Light was closing in, but the Reaper was already closer. His opponent dug his arms out of the ground, shaking dust and arming himself with two long blades in each hand. Obviously, he had to force nen to cover his hands, unfortunately leaving the rest of his body out to dry.

Hisoka dug his heels into the ground, halting to a stop as the now-armed man run out to swing at his afterimage. Tiring out an opponent is always fun, but Hisoka sometimes just has better to do. They dance like a couple around the ring, jagged steps side to side and occasional ducks and spins. The bladed arms only pant minimally, but it's enough to sate the Reaper. He casts ten cards out, upwards as he manages to duck a blade, only creating a small scratch to his shoulder. 

They're far enough. It's been only minutes, but a final hit is enough. His eyes scan the crowd, adrenaline rushing through as he's about to land the final hit. _Something_ _'s_ changed. His eyes wash over a section of the crowd, two locking eyes. Neither has any idea who it was, being only faces among faces. Color floods in, for the both of them. Waving over like an ocean's hit, red, blue, pink, green, all of it finally shining out.

It's dazzling, but also distracting. Of all times, and it had to be where Hisoka's life was at risk. He stumbles a little, enough for his opponent to land a clean slice to his side. Blood flies like an artist's splatter of paint, decorated in an arch. It hurts like hell, but he's gone through worse. Burns pattern the sides of the open slice, burnt flesh already wafting out. Now's a good time. He pulls his arms back, the cards tightening with Bungee Gum. They fly into the opponent's back, a disturbing squishing sound kissed with crimson ringing out. He still holds his ground, his legs shaking as he's pulled to Hisoka. The Reaper lashes a kick out, thumping into the blade-welder's upper throat. 

His heel digs into the adam's apple, the other coughing out onto his heel as Hisoka draws back. The cards finally come through, creating ten narrow slits in his chest as the crowd roars with excitement. Normally, Hisoka would be pleased with his work. Not today. His eyes dart back to the crowd, where his color vision finally came through. Nobody catches his eye, his mate already having probably left. He's bleeding out, the referee announcing a fatality, and therefore a complete victory for himself. The medic team rushes to Hisoka, pulling him back and already dabbing cotton onto the gaping wound at his left. He's escorted through the exit and into the waiting infirmary, one last cheer echoing through.

Gon hovers a hand over his eyes, watering in the littlest as the burst of color hits like a truck. He bends down a little, Killua noticing and drawing eye to the other.

"Kil- I think I had my Color."

He winces, massaging his eyelids as his friend bends down. It was disappointing, but not surprising, neither of their soulmates being each other the moment they met. The Zoldyck kneels down beside him, placing a cold hand onto Gon's back. 

"Who was it?"

"....I don't know."

He blinks rapidly, trying to get used to the sudden shift of vision. The fight still goes on, the crowd calling out loudly, but Gon can't exactly go back and watch. Their voices are almost impossible to make out, the crowd screaming loud as ever once again. Killua helps Gon out, the match declared over as others already file out while heavy fans linger around to go talk to the victor. They sit on the cold marble stairs, spectators filing out of the building sated with their entertainment. Gon groans, realizing all the colors he wore.

"Explain to me what happened."

Gon taps his chin, resting his arms on his knees and looking upwards.

"You know the part where the guy was chasing the other guy around?" Killua nods, "I was kind of far, but I think someone looked back at me." He groans, "I don't really know, there was a cute girl close to the ring, right?" Kil shrugs, 

"I don't think it's her."

"Mmph. Yeah. She wasn't looking at me." 

"What about the fighters? I mean, both of them are kinda young."

"Haaa..?" Gon's face twists in confusion, "If so, my soulmate's freaking dead!" He shouts out, waving his arms and turning heads to the others around the lobby. He hesitates, "Or the magician dude.. I dunno. Scares me."

"Agreed. But who else could it be?"

"Well, I don't want my boyfriend to be a freakin sadist-psycho-serial killer-clown!"

"Oh. Good point... but _maaaaybe_ get to know him first, hm?" Gon frowns, crossing his arms and burying his face in.

" _Tough chance._ "

Hisoka rushes out of the infirmary, dozens of fans and news reporters bunched up like moths to a flame. A little bloodlust should do it, the crowd instantly parting in a manner of sheer intimidation. There are only a few faces in the lobby, a pair of teens sitting on the stairs, a line filing out of the building, it would be impossible to find his mate now. Hisoka's shoulders drop, face already returning back to it's natural, unbothered expression. He's out of luck, his color-soulmate being one out of thousands in that arena. An idea springs to mind, to draw them back in.

He rounds to the counter on the 200th floor, signing up for a new match. His mate is _bound_ to return, having feeling the same thing. The attendant signs Hisoka up with a kid named _Gon Freecss_ , showing promising strength and ability. Their match is only a week later, Hisoka growing with anticipation and excitement.

_They're bound to come back now._


	2. Predator and Prey

Water splashes in the back, a gorgeous fountain placed in the middle of the plaza. Two teens stay frozen in front of the large board, displaying rows upon rows of upcoming matches. His hazel eyes strained in fear, a quaking smile with gritted teeth. Gon holds his arms close, stuck in front of the announcement board.

_Me?! Against Hisoka? I'm going to freaking die!_

Killua stays at his side, an arm over his shoulders. 

"Gon, you can skip out, you know. You don't have to do this! Only one loss on you, right?"

They all knew Hisoka never played by the point rules, only by knockouts or even fatalities. Getting beaten to a pulp was **never** an option against him. Gon's bottom lip quivered, pursed lips and knitted brows close.

"..No. I'll fight him."

"Haaaaah..?!" Killua pulls back, knocking Gon on the back of his head. "Are you fucking insane?! We've all seen what Hisoka can do!" He grabs his shoulders, shaking him back and forth violently. "You're a psycho if you go- As good as dead!" Kil's burst turns heads in the lobby,

"Un. I know." Gon looks away, guilty like a dog. "But.. she has to come back! Right?"

"....Who?"

"My Color! She **has** to know it's me, right?!" He shakes free of Kil's grasp, and grabs his wrists. "And if I can just find her after the match-" There are stars in his eyes, excited to meet his soulmate. Killua looks away, heavy of guilt to his impending death.

"..That's if you even come out alive! Idiot! You know well enough what he can do!" Gon grins widely, almost smug, pulling back. 

"That's why _you're_ going to train me." He crosses his arms, sure that Kil could never turn him down. "I know his abilities, but does he know mine? Hmmm?" Gon had never scored a lot of matches during his time in the arena, all of the combatants either afraid, or too mannerly and kind to never fight a teenager. "I'll play by the points, okay? I just need a few hits and I'm okay." Killua narrows his arctic eyes, tightening his expression as Gon makes heavy puppy dog eyes at him. He _may_ be a skilled assassin tolerable to pain, but never tolerable to Gon. He lets out a big sigh,

"Fine. But if you die, I'm going to bring you back to life and kill you!" Gon grins widely, tightening in a hug around Killua as the other looks away, embarrassed. "... _Idiot...._ "

The gym's full of clattering of equipment, intimidating figures littering the heavy equipment. Gon knew he had nothing to fear, either already making friends with some, or beating the shit out of the rest. Many of them were rather thin, though they heaved hundreds upon thousands of weights. Luckily, Hisoka wasn't in sight, a heavy relief put on both of the boys. Gon and Killua wore light clothing, only bringing water bottles. 

"Let's go to the treadmills. Speed training, and endurance." Kil drags Gon by the arm, to the racing equipment. "I know you're fast, but remember; Hisoka just _looooooooves_ tiring out an opponent."

Flashing back to the many times either of them has seen Hisoka in a real fight, a wicked grin splayed over his face as he carefully approached his opponent, who was often on the floor. Panting, even coughing blood, as Hisoka simply ripped them apart. It was _horrendous_ , himself not even able to contain his bloodlust then. The colors displayed all over the gym were still a little to take in, being bright and blinding. 

"Here. I'll run with you. Set it to twenty."

He presses the flashing red buttons on the treadmill, immediately speeding to a shocking pace. It was nowhere near _Godspeed_ , but it was good enough to go on for a while. Both Gon and Kil hop on to their own, already sprinting, yet not even breaking a single sweat.

An hour passes, two hours, both only sweating minimally.

"Let's- go faster."

It turns to a race, jamming the button until they reach the max. Killua nudges Gon, trying to mess him up. The green-haired stumbles, growling at Killua, but quickly regains speed. Hisoka only passes by the entrance, catching a glance of the two idiots racing about.

 _..So **he's** my opponent.._ His eyes narrow, almost glaring. _Not quite my tastes, but we'll see._

There are six days until the match. The next, they work on blunt nen strength. Charging up his _Jajanken_ sooner, which happens to be a large problem spot. They focus more on _Jajanken; Paper_ , as one should fight projectiles with projectiles. Little damage is dealt to the sparring center, but nothing too bad he can't deal up for. Five days until the match. They focus on _Jajanken; Scissors._ Finding a katana welder, and learning from them. Gon should learn how to use his slicing technique as an actual weapon, treating his arm as a sword _and_ a limb. This takes three days, not being easy to switch from blunt force, to swordsmanship, to projectiles. There are two days until the match.

Next, they focus on concealment. Throwing up distractions and coming from the unexpected. Gon's already used this technique time to time, throwing tiles, but there are other things to make use of, inside the ring. One day until the match. By then, the teen's already tuckered out, wasted away from all the hard training through the week, but improving by nearly impossible margins.

Match day.

Gon quickly ties his boots up, seated on a bench in front of a mirror. He's staring at himself in the clear glass, obvious fear plastered over his face. The hyped cheering outside makes into the room, making him quake. He stares at the door, where his cue shines. Cocco enthusiastically rages over the microphone, hyper like a child on sugar. He manages to lift his body off of the bench, slowly sneaking to the exit. Gon brushes down his clothing, tightening the hips to his cargo sweats and making sure to entirely zip up his sleeveless mock-neck crop jacket. 

He slowly walks out, a gorgeous array of sparks and fireworks instantly shooting up with the recognizable flames flying out. It's so much more dazzling with the palette of colors spiraling and dancing in the stale, metallic air. He stretches his arms out, winding up an arm as he steadily walks out, his high combat boots clicking onto the smooth metal floor. The crowds scream out, he's already grown a stable fanbase. Confidence strikes in, a sliver of a possibility being that his Color would come out to watch him. He's relaxed now, a calmer smile spreading over his face assisted by a strong stare.

The same patterns shoot out parallel to himself, the door lifting and displaying a stern Hisoka, staring as if he _knows_ he's going to dominate Gon. He smirks a little, tilting his head back and looking Gon up and down, like a predator watches prey. He places a claw to his lower hip, strutting out in tall heels with his classic getup. The crowd rages even louder, a bigger fanbase on the other side, almost crying genuine tears. Both of them reach deep enough into the ring, the referee shouting out basic rules. 

Gon crouches down a little, already about to take a running start as Hisoka raises his brows, the same relaxed smirk on his pale features. Gon's eyes narrow, sure to make a decent show for his Color. The referee draws a hard hand down, a swift chop through the air.

"Fight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I accidentally write it as "colour," I'm Canadian so it's a little hard to adjust haha


	3. Just Watch

Gon quickly takes off, kicking back a cloud and straight for Hisoka. He jumps up, having to reach eye level, and striking a leg out. _Scissors_. The magician jumps back, in a handspring. He can only kick at Gon as he passes by, a spurt of blood flying out from his cheek. Gon lands a hand onto the ground, scratching the tile and gaining traction. He's flipping back onto his feet and forming both hands into claws. Small, yellow orbs materialize and twist into place, _Paper._ Hisoka touches his cheek, looking at the blood dripped onto his fingers, then back up at Gon.

The teen throws both hands out, each orb shooting left and right as he runs for Hisoka. He's trapped, isn't he? Gon lands a heavy punch, Hisoka crossing his arms and covering them with nen as both orbs crash into the ground beside. He kicks a straight leg up, thumping into the teen's elbow and making his arm sneak back. He grabs Hisoka's ankle, twisting down and landing a punch to the side of his face.

Hisoka flies to the left, but he's not quite off his feet. His heels dig into the tile, making small skids as he finally halts. His arm flies out, attaching _Bungee Gum_ to Gon's shoulder and harshly jutting his arm back, pulling Gon forwards. He's almost dragged up to the other, pulled off his feet and flying forwards into his hand. Gon catches view of his claws, ready to dig into his neck. Gon gets close enough, grabbing his wrist and gripping, _hard._

He throws a hard kick into Hisoka's stomach, but _Bungee Gum_ doesn't let up. He kicks again, and again, but getting somewhat weaker with each turn. His body almost begs him to stop for some reason, some sort of guilt spreading like a disease. _Bungee Gum_ finally lets go, Gon jumping back onto the floor. Hisoka flicks both hands, cards miraculously flipping between each finger like a tiger bearing it's claws.

He takes off, almost forming a crack- or dent in the tiles. Gon wedges his fingers under, throwing a tile up in between the two. Hisoka manages to slice the tile in clean halves, making Gon duck back as the cards only skid centimetres above his face. He kicks up, barely missing Hisoka's hands and managing to skin the sides of his palms. Crimson doesn't show a single bit, but that's no problem.

The tile crashes down, a bloodthirsty Hisoka glaring up at Gon, only meters away. The teen runs first, but Hisoka soon catches up and elbows him into the ground, _hard._ He punches downwards, cracks branching out in the tile as Gon manages to roll to the side, hopping back to his feet and breathing heavily. He hardly stares at Hisoka, who's already running and closing the distance between the two. Gon blocks a punch into the empty air, dodging another. He swings a leg out, but doesn't hit? _His afterimage._

Hisoka blurs behind him, punting him across the floor with a sharp kick to his back. Hisoka runs forwards, looking forwards to juggling him like a toy. Gon can only rush to his feet, as Hisoka wipes him across the face with a blunt punch, sending him sliding across the arena. Killua can't stand to watch from the stands, rushing out into the quiet lobby and crouching near the door. 

"Ah. _Kil._ " Illumi's bug eyes stare down, shock sending in waves down Killua's body.

"Aniki!" Kil growls, looking up and falling back a little. "The hell are you doing here?!" He spits.

"What's wrong with watching out for my little brother?" Illumi smirks down at his brother, who stares back up with pure hatred. He breathes a small *hmf,* crossing his arms and resting his back against the wall, beside Killua. "Your friend's going to die. You seem fine with that."

"Shut up! He won't." Kil curls his hands into fists, gritting his teeth, _hard_.

"And once he does, **you're going back home.** Mom misses you. Dad wants to.. _talk._ " He smirks, knowing his sibling is bound to snap.

"Shut up." Killua hurries to his feet, punching a heavy dent into the wall. He's not quite as tall as his brother, but just as terrifying. Illumi maintains his calmer composure, glaring down. Deep down, he's pleased to know rage is still nestled deep within Kil. He pulls his brother's arm from the wall, bits of drywall crumbling out.

"Just _watch_." Illumi mutters.

Hisoka doesn't let up beating Gon down, letting him hurry to his feet before delivering another blow. Satisfaction doesn't flow from each hit, though. Rather, his body pulling back. Hisoka thrusts one more elbow into Gon's collarbone, letting him finally collapse down after flying away. Skid marks of blood scratch each tile, obviously not his own. He stares out to the crowd, yet nobody catches his eye.

He launches back to Gon, claws narrowing into a tunnel, ready to drill a hole through Gon's throat. The teen's eyes heave open, looking up at Hisoka's spiteful golden glare. He only stares up, swallowing his own blood and letting it sting down his throat. He smiles, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. Gon's completely open, like a deer grazing in the open. Hisoka's eyes look him up and down, hand relaxing and standing back up straight.

"Good fight."

The referee whistles out, declaring a win by point. Gon pulls his eyes open, heaving his back off of the floor and wiping his bloody split lip. It stings to the touch, along with the rest of his bruised body. His eyes wander to the large screen on the side, showing a score of 6:10. Their scores were surprisingly close, Gon even shocking himself. He looks up to Hisoka in confusion, brows furrowing into a thin wonder. 

"What..?" Gon chokes out, blood flowing back into his mouth as fast as it left. Hisoka only moves his eyes down, like an accidental glare. "Why?" He holds his throat, throbbing and stinging. One eye is lightly bruised, making Gon squint one. His hair is ruffled and messy, only a little stained with his own blood. Hisoka wipes the red off of his own cheek with a claw, running it against his tongue all while watching Gon stare up at him. He actually _smiles_ a little, but it's more of a stifled laugh.

"You're not worth the kill." He looks away, an obvious lie. He would spring for any kill in the bat of an eye, yet his instincts yelled at him to stop. The rule of Color mates, that's all it was. A natural response to the mate, identifying whether or not one hurts the other. The amount of kill potential in Gon almost overflowed, his own pleasure nearly overriding the natural instincts he had.

Hisoka manages to pull himself away, the crowd erupting in a mad cheer as Hisoka leaves the stage. Gon can identify a small limp in his walk, feeling a little sorry for his own actions. It takes a moment for him to finally stand on both feet, looking around the crowds for his Color mate, and Killua. Neither catch his eye, everyone already getting up to leave. He frowns, but drags himself off of the bloody floor and into the exiting tunnel. 

He leans heavily against the metal walls, creating a light trail of scarlet against the wall. Gon collapses onto the counter, staring straight into the mirror and only able to hold himself up with both arms. Luckily, his face isn't much of a bad case, a streak or two of blood lining down the side of his face and his forehead. He takes a shaky hand up, unzipping his jacket and undressing his torso. 

His body is covered in heavy marks, clear heel marks here and there. Gon can only be glad that he got to land a few hits on Hisoka, but is heavily outweighed in number and impact. It takes a bit for the medical team to arrive to Gon, patting his cuts and split lip with antiseptic and holding ice to his bruises. Nothing like deep cuts or scar-worthy marks, which the teen can only feel blessed to dodge.

The team wraps large skinned areas and cuts with bandages, washing away blood here and there. They finally leave Gon in peace, feeling a little lighter after the treatments. He spits blood out to the sink, blasting the tap and washing away. He pulls his mouth open, licking around and looking for cracked teeth. Gladly enough, nothing's noteworthy. He pulls his ripped clothes back on, leaning against the wall as he comes out into the halls.

Killua rushes up to him, grabbing the sides of his arms and sending shocks of pain throughout his entire body.

"You're okay!" Gon grins, weakly laughing.

"Not really." 

Killua pulls him into a tight hug, only grateful that Gon's nowhere near death quite yet. He pulls Gon to his room, sitting him down onto his couch and looking around his body for anything he'd kill Hisoka for doing. He pulls back with a relieved smile, eyes softening and patting him on the head.

"Where were you?"

Killua tightens his lips, only making a small *mmph* and completely tossing the question aside.

Hisoka leans over the sink, glaring at himself in the mirror. He admires the long cut, swiped across his face. It's almost _beautiful_ , able to see the strong energy behind the blow. His slender fingers trace over the marks, but his expression solidifies at the thought of the boy.

 _I could've **easily** killed him. _His hands bunch up, nails digging into his palms and his face scrunching into a scowl. _Idiot._

His amber eyes quickly look up, muttering quietly.

"My Colour.." Hisoka rushes back out, to the empty arena. Heels sharply clatter on smooth metal panels embedded into the ground. His eyes wander in circles, scanning the high seats and all around. There's a team wiping up the traces of blood on the arena, but nobody else lingers around. He stares back to the arena, light pink mixed in with the heavy scent of bleach as the janitors heave their mops back and forth. Something about it _irks_ Hisoka, throwing him off and sending a cold shiver up his spine.

Being an assassin, he would _never_ get thrown by the sight of blood. This was something else. Hisoka grabs his arms, tightening and strongly frowning down at the little crimson swirls.

_There can't be a damn chance that the kid's my Color..._

As if on cue, Gon wanders out to the seats, aimlessly looking around for what can only be a friend, or even a Color mate. His face lights up at the sight of Hisoka, dropping from the seats above, and onto the floor around the pure, bleached floors.

"Hisoka!" He treads up to his former enemy, tilting his head to the side, "Are you okay?" He quickly realizes his unraveled nature, staring down at the shorter one and blinking once. "Are you looking for someone? I can help you." Hisoka casts a confused look. "Oh! We're not fighting anymore, so it's okay."

"..Yes. I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Hisoka shrugs, eyes lifting back to the seats.

"I don't know."

"Haaah...? That doesn't make any sense." He looks to where Hisoka watches, empty seats lined all around. "I'm looking for someone too."

"Oh?" His thin, arched brows raise, his grip loosening on his own arms.

"Un. She probably already left."

 _So it's not Gon._ Hisoka breathes in somewhat relief.

"She..?"

"Uh-huh. I was watching you fight that other guy, like a week ago. Then, there was a cute girl sitting by the ring, where I had my Color." Gon brings his hands to his cheeks, almost hiding a blush thinking about her.

_...So it's definitely not me._

"Killua's waiting for me, so I don't think I can help you now." He shines with a small smirk, almost pitiful. "I'll help you later! Bye!" Gon waves off, running back out by the tunnels. Hisoka only waves back gently, his spirits dropping as he has absolutely no idea who his Color mate is.

"You didn't kill him." Illumi almost complains, leaning against the tunnel with both arms crossed. "What's wrong with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for today! probably. god it feels so weird spelling it like 'color'
> 
> HOLY SHIT 2K WORDS IN ONE CHAPTER WHAAAT


	4. Static

"Illumi." Hisoka only turns a disinterested eye to the man standing in the doorway, dark eyes burning holes into his own. "He has potential." Illu scoffs, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and looking away.

"Potential?" He coughs, "How? Just a week ago, that man sliced you through, _clean_." His eyes draw to the wound on Hisoka's side, under layers of wraps and bandages. "And you still killed him, no? That **child** just then, barely even touched you." His voice reduces to a low murmur, still carrying the same level of spite. Hisoka closes his eyes, sighing out.

"Which means he has space to improve." He spins on his heel, turning to fully face Illumi. "When he becomes worthy of killing, I will do as such. Then, about your _Kil_ , hm? Should he have nothing else to live for, he'll only come running back to you." That small statement already perks up his ears, Illumi's freezing glare melting and relaxing back down. Hisoka looks pleased, passing Illumi and exiting back through the tunnel.

"One thing." The heels stop rhythmically clicking on the metal, eyes only slightly moving over. "Why did you slip?" Hisoka sighs, tilting his head back.

"Color. I'm _sure_ you'd like it." The words sting like venom, though feel distant to Illumi. He'd never been one for any sort of romance, rather focused on his career rather than seeking out a lover. To him, they only proved as nuisances, but he knew not to ridicule something he just didn't understand. Still, bloodlust instantly explodes out of himself. He's not willing to let the Grim Reaper get distracted. Hisoka disappears into the dark tunnel, leaving Illumi and the workers out on the floor, alone.

 _Hisoka? A Color mate?_ Illumi scoffs at the thought, turning a head upwards. _As if._

The next few months are _filled_ with hard training, Killua determined to never let someone with the same power level of Hisoka never even lay a finger on him. It's more of defense than anything else, being able to tolerate and dodge a rush of hits and kicks in Gon's direction. It's better to last a long time and be weaker, than to be a one-hit kill either way. Sure, he's broken bones, but he's come back even stronger.

An odd event is announced. All 200th floor combatants called to the main lobby, for some special announcement. There are scary faces here and there, fighters Gon didn't even bother to look at, huddling close to Killua and Zushi. Cocco marches on stage, in front of a stood microphone. She taps it twice, reducing the lowly chatter to a still and pulling out a piece of paper to read off of.

"Good afternoon, fighters!" She cheers out in her usual chipper voice, "In honor of one hundred _amazing_ years, we've decided on a special event!" She throws an arm up, smiling with all honestly and excitement. The words draw curious remarks from the crowd, remaining quiet for her to go on. "Doubles, in fact! Meaning; you'll pair up with another combatant, and be able to fight in doubles!" Many fighters turn around, already looking for a pair. "This event will last until each pair has fought at least twice! I'll now explain the rules." Cocco takes another peek at the paper, wetting her lips and looking back up to the crowd.

"Any damage sustained from a teammate does not count point-wise, but the match will go on! The point system will be individualized, meaning if one partner is disqualified by means of a fatality, or the point system, the other will keep going alone!" She breathes again, taking another peek at the page, "If one partner fails to attend to the fight, the other pair wins by default! Matches will start once all fighters find a partner, hopefully in the next week. Matches are drawn _entirely_ randomly, you will be notified a week in advance. Good luck fighters!"

With that, she leaves the stage, tucking the paper under her arm and letting the crowd run in circles, finding a pair. Zushi immediately drags Killua away, terrified of having to fight him, and rather, being a "Wing"-man for his other friend. 

"You're not going to participate?" Hisoka turns to Illumi, both standing by the back as chaos ensues. 

"I'm not interested in fighting anyone else right now. Besides, I'm not a combatant anyways." He doesn't bother to look at Hisoka, eyes trained on Killua being dragged by the shorter brunet through the crowds. "I'd rather just watch." Hisoka grumbles, staring away.

_Incompetent, uninteresting, **pathetic**._

Nobody left in the room seems to grab an eye, all the pairs already rushing to sign in. There's some weirdo with slit eyes left, an introvert in the corner with some strange clownish device hovering over his shoulder, and the aimless teen too afraid to approach anyone else. Illumi tends to completely avoid Gon, bug eyes drawing to everyone but him.

"He looks strong enough." Illumi points a talon to the introvert, peeking out from under his blue cap. Hisoka scoffs, Gon finally catching eye of him and treading up. Illumi coughs, leaning in for a moment, _"Fine. Ruin him._ " He hisses, going back to his passive posture. Gon waves out, both of them casting bored glances. 

"Hisoka! Do you have a partner yet?" He looks over curiously to Illumi, completely ignored. He's never seen him in the ring, not much of a fighter. Hisoka looks down at the teen, 

"I guess not." He receives a bright grin in return, Hisoka's eyes narrowing down, and having no better choice. "Fine." Gon lets out a satisfied huff, grabbing the magician by the arm and dragging him out.

The skin-to-skin touch of a Color mate is a constant surprise, some being almost electrifying, while others are warm and embracing. Of course, both parties feel this, but to openly react is a different subject. Gon's grip is firm, but not painful. Sturdy, even safe. It feels almost _melting,_ but at the same time, comfortable and warm. For Gon, Hisoka's forearm feels a little static, buzzing and jolting. It's nice. Killua feels like this too, when they train, so Gon doesn't take it as much of a big deal.

"Hisoka!" His voice snaps the magician out of the slight daze, "Are you okay?" They're already standing in the long line of fighters at the front desk, and it takes a moment for him to realize. He blinks twice, eyes crawling back to Gon, whose head tilts up to him like a dog. His rosy lips tighten to a pale pink, looking down at his arm.

"Would you mind letting go..?" He lifts his arm to Gon's eyes, who quickly lets go and apologizes hastily. Hisoka rubs his wrist, a strange, cold feeling creeping in. Gon shakes his hand a bit, trying to rid of the odd buzz still sparking in his hand. They sign their names up, Hisoka ready to make his leave and turning away.

"Shouldn't we train together?" Gon decides to pinch him by the edge of his crop top instead, not completely recovered from the earlier sensation. The other casts an odd look down,

"...Train? For what?"

"I mean, if we have to fight together, we should have a good plan!" He points to the halls, where a number of pairs are already heading for the mock arenas. "Everyone else is going, too. It'll be fun!" Hisoka follows his hand up to the halls, placing a talon on his hip. "Besides, I don't really wanna get hit by you again.." He runs a gentle hand over his collarbone, where he was hit months ago. It throbs, but there's no visible mark anymore. Hisoka sighs, subconsciously a little guilty about his brutal beatdown on the kid.

"Fine, for a little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THAT TERRIBLE WING PUN I HATE IT TOO
> 
> might not update for a while, im tryna focus on drawing atm and im in a heavyy creative slump


	5. Dance with Me

Gon's boots scrape across the tile, throwing dust and panting heavily. He swipes a wrist across his forehead, one hand planted on the ground. There are soft burns and scrapes all over his bare skin, maybe a bruise or two on either arm. Hisoka only brushes off his clothes, nearly unscathed. Clearly, he's been training as well as Gon.

"You've gotten better." He looks back at Gon, sweating beads but not quite finished. "But there's still one thing you're missing."

"What?" The teen lifts to his feet, throwing his arms up in the air. "I've been training my ass off!"

"And I applaud you for that, but your speed needs a little help." Hisoka takes two fingers up and motions for another run. Gon dashes to the left, grip squeaking against the smooth tile as he runs out. He throws a kick into the air, blocked by a forearm. A punch, followed with a kick hooking around, both dodged as Hisoka stands back up, landing a hard uppercut. The kid flies back, knees scraping against the floor as he drags himself to a stop.

"I'm able to put a defense up before you can land a hit. If we're going to work as a _pair_ , and not just doubles, you must be parallel to myself." Hisoka comes closer, bending down with a hand held out for Gon. He takes it, but pulls Hisoka down with himself and props a boot on his abdomen. Two fingers are pointed, having _Jajanken; Scissors_ out and only inches from his throat. Both their heart rates _spike_ , being in such close proximity with each other. It's almost uncomfortable. Hisoka stares up, an surprised, yet pleased expression wiped over his face. He murmurs in marvel, staring right into his predator's hazels.

"You'd _certainly_ be a treat to fight again..." He relaxes into a foxy smile, grabbing Gon's ankle and swiping him onto his back. Hisoka attaches _Bungee Gum_ to his wrists, sticking him on the ground as he gains to his feet. "But focus on our chemistry here, _shall we_ _?_ " He finally lets _Bungee Gum_ dissolve into the air, Gon relaxing his body and rubbing his wrists. He glares up, but it's rather playful than genuinely upset. "My bad, will you keep going?"

"Un. Just- give me a moment." His heart's beating out of his chest, but Gon himself can't feel a thing. He shakes his wrists out, huffing and gaining back to his feet. Hisoka nods firmly, giving the go-ahead for his next attack. Gon moves without thinking, starting two orbs in both hands and throwing out. He does so, maneuvering his wrists into a spiral, creating a lovely display of nen. It's almost like a tunnel, the afterimage creating strange patterns and sequences. It's too risky to go through one, so Hisoka easily lifts off of his heels, jumping upwards and entirely dodging the pearls. 

Gon's rapidly approaching, throwing a normal punch out in the air. It's incredibly fast, given some sort of boost. Hisoka can only catch it between his hands, grinning with satisfaction at the speed. He twists his arm around, creating strain on Gon's shoulder and making his body move as so. Hisoka throws a kick down at his neck, but only hovers over. He draws back, letting go of Gon's wrist as they both land on their feet.

"Jesus christ!" Gon rubs his elbow, casting a stunned stare. Hisoka crosses his arms, face lowering into a relaxed smile.

"You're already improving." He's given a confused stare as reply, "Instead of blocking, I could only barely catch it." The magician throws a swift jab at Gon, who only manages to catch it with his wrists. "Do you see? We're starting to match." The teen stares at his wrists, Hisoka taking his arm back. Stars explode in the back of his eyes, a tight beam forming on his face.

"Yeah! Let's keep going!"

Their intense rallying of hits draws a couple of other fighters' attentions, being some of the strongest combatants on the 200th floor. Each blocked and caught hit sends a gust of wind flying out, both competitors slowly getting more and more aggressive and loose-firing with each hit.

Killua narrowly stares from across the floor, more focused on the others rather than his own. Zushi's crouched down, scratching at the tiles and waiting for Killua to finally shift his attention back to their planning.

"Uh.. Can we start now?" Zushi scratches the back of his head, showing a rather displeased stare up at Kil. The other boy has to take two quick looks at him before gathering enough braincells to formulate a proper answer.

"Ah- mm. Yeah."

Throughout their sparring, Killua seems more distant than actually where he is, eyes wandering each time he avoids attack after attack.

"You know.. We can just switch partners, I guess." Zushi pants in between hits, Killua half-assing and therefore, not even breaking a sweat.

"Really?" His ears perk up,

"Yeah.. I guess." He shudders, the thought of trying to work with Hisoka a mere fantasy. _He'd probably kill me too..._

The clock kisses evening, sun peeking from the horizon and casting a warm orange into the mock arenas. Most pairs were already cleaning up their spaces and leaving, only a few in the room. Killua runs up to Gon, a towel slung over his neck.

"Oi, Gon!" He turns both heads, Hisoka's and his friend's. Kil tugs the other aside, "Zushi said he can switch with you."

"Wha..? Isn't he scared of, well, him?" He casts a friendly glance at the magician, who's taking a swig from his water bottle.

"They'll be fine! Wanna be partners?" Hisoka casts a small glare over, getting a sliver of an idea about their conversation. Gon catches his stare over Kil's shoulder, shivers running up his spine.

"I think.. I'll be okay with Hisoka. If Zushi gets hurt, maybe I can fill in for him, okay?" He lands two reassuring hands onto Killua's shoulders, grinning kindly and shaking him gently. "I think you should get along with him better, too. He looks a little sad." Gon stares pitifully at Zushi, who's glumly swinging his water bottle as he leaves. He ruffles Kil's silvery hair, "I'll see you later!" And pushes him to go catch up with the droopy brunet. Hisoka glances at Gon, questionably.

"What was that about?" The kid shrugs,

"No big deal. Wanna train tomorrow?" Hisoka considers it, they're making great progress already.

"Sure." Gon claps his hands together, satisfied with the answer as he'd never take "no" as a valid response. 

"Okay! I'll see you, same time tomorrow!" He grabs his water bottle on a nearby bench, waving and running to catch up with his other friends. Hisoka coughs, turning his head to meet the bug-eyed Zoldyck's. Illumi's cross-legged at the knees, a hand propping up his unimpressed expression.

" _Helping_ him?" Hisoka sighs,

"Calm down Illumi, he's not worth killing yet."

Gon taps his foot, staring at the treats in the window.

 _Should I buy one for him..? I mean, he **is** helping me out._

His eyes hover strongly over the earl grey tea cake, topped with vanilla bean cream and small golden pearls on top. Hisoka struck him as more of a refined "tea" person rather than coffee, running in and buying a small slice. He picks up a small box of hazelnut truffles for Zushi, too, pitying his neglected afternoon. Aunt Mito always taught him to repay good deeds with treats, one of many proper manners hammered into his head. He's tempted to buy another cake for himself, but he feels the gifts would lose meaning if he had some himself. Gon toys with the ribbon handles of the bag, running over the softly woven silk. Killua stands at a corner, watching his friend for some time. His voice snaps out of the other's peace.

"What's that for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where killua is a nosy bitch


	6. White Envelope

"Killua!" Gon almost jumps up in shock, eyes growing wide at the sudden call out. He rests into an awkward smile, locking eyes with the other. "This?" He holds the bag up, ribbon glistening in the evening sun. 

"Well, yeah! _Stupid.._ " He mutters, watching the black-haired pull out a lacy velvet lined box of truffles. They seemed too fancy to be regular chocolates, Kil wide-eyed at the box. "Valentines chocolates?!" He's loud, but the clatter of the late evening marketplace easily overrides. Gon hastily shakes his head,

"For Zushi. He seemed.." The teen looks aside, trying to find an accurate word, "Distant. Maybe lonely." Killua's shoulders drop, heaved with guilt about that afternoon. "I'm sure he'll like them, these are for you to give. It'll mean more from you." Gon shakes the box lightly, the Zoldyck taking it and tucking them under an arm. His expression mirrors his emotions, "I know you're concerned for me. Trust me, I'll be fine. Hisoka's not gonna hurt me." Gon beams, taking Kil's shoulder firmly,

"...How do you know that?" Gon stops in his tracks, both of them headed back to Heaven's Arena, or dubbed home to both of them. His face relaxes with a soft smile, his eyes shutting.

"Well, he wouldn't be training me to his level if he wanted to kill me. Plus, I'm gonna help him with something." Gon looks back up to the sky, the faraway whisper of the wind floating through the air as stars begin to peek out of the warm, violet sky. 

"Help? With what?" Killua folds his fingers behind his head, leaning back. 

"Honestly, I'm not all that sure." Gon giggles, "He says he's looking for someone, but he doesn't know who it is..?" Killua's face hardens into a gentle stun, 

_..It's probably his Color. Then, wouldn't Hisoka be_ Gon's..? He shakes his head quickly, like a dog shaking water off. _There's no way in hell that I'm going to lose Gon to that monster._

"Maybe like a secret admirer?" Gon taps his chin, nearing the Heaven's Arena entrance. _Thank god for his oblivious nature._ Kil relaxes his alerted posture, slumping back into his lazed walk. He watches the bag swing in his friend's hand, still weighed down by something. 

"What else's in there?" He points a white talon at the bag, 

"Cake! Aunt Mito taught me to always thank with sweets and snacks." That would explain the many treats Gon had spoiled Killua with, over their many years. A disappointed realization donned over the other, as those were nothing but gratitude. "It's for Hisoka, you know? He helped me a lot today." His body still aches with restrained hits, but he's much more grateful than hurt. Kil only replies with a small mumble, heavily dissatisfied with the name. 

Both the pair now accustomed to full on hits, there's no holding back. A fist slips past Gon's guard, pummeling into his shoulder. Gon's feet drag back a bit, sending dust crackling out. Hisoka bounds forth with a jab aimed at the teens throat, and he barely manages to dodge.

"Good."

He often makes small comments and observations on his performance, nudging in the right direction. The rallying goes on for what seems like hours, both of them gaining small bruises here and there. Gon pushes out with a hard kick, thumping against Hisoka's shoulder. Something pops, Gon falling back in a rush.

"Shit! Sorry!" He winces, the other only staring at his injury, yanking out and pulling his arm back into place. "We should.. take a break." Gon giggles, a little nervous.

Gon stares at Hisoka's shoulder, sitting next to him on the benches. He looks back down at the water bottle in between his hands, kicking his legs and just scraping above the floor.

"...I don't think we should train anymore." Gon looks up to the other, then back at the injury. "You need time to heal." The magician stifles a smile, pressing and massaging his bad arm.

"You underestimate me." His eyes wander to the bag sitting next to Gon, "What's in there?"

"I got you a cake!" Hisoka's face turns a little confused, "It's good manners to repay people! I don't know what I can repay _you_ with, so I just stuck to sweets." He flickers into a relaxed half-smile, something clatters not too far.

"Heads up!"

Someone calls from not too far away. The shard of a shattered sword goes shooting in their direction, spiraling right to Gon. Hisoka jumps up, snapping out and catching the shard between two claws, and glaring at the duo in front of them. He tosses it back onto the ground, thoroughly tempted to hit one of them with the shard of metal. His shoulder pains a little at the sudden movements, making it hard to control. Hisoka washes the loathing off of his face, turning his head back to Gon, who's a little thrown off.

"Let's.. work on your reaction speed." He utters a tiny reassuring smile. The kid's stunned for a moment, shaking it off, then firmly nodding and grinning. Hisoka can get through the ache.

Tall heels click on the hall floor, a small bag swinging on violet dipped claws. Hisoka has to rub his joint, overexerted by their past training that day. There's a small letter, an envelope with the recognizable _Heaven's Arena_ seal, wedged under his door. _An invitation..?_ He picks the letter up, slipping a nail and smoothly tearing the envelope open. His eyes skim over the many formalities pasted on the paper.

Their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uguhgh this draft has been sitting around for days and i just decided fuck it lets upload it so hERE WE ARE
> 
> also;; new fic idea! Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan + Hunter x Hunter


End file.
